Painting On The Walls
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Membuat sebuah lukisan di dinding bukan hal yang mudah tapi kalau di kerjakan bersama bukankah akan menjadi pengalaman yang berkesan? /OtaOme YUKIO-NII!


**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, etc.**

 **Genre: Friendship (?)**

.

.

"Class meeting kita tahun ini adalah membuat lukisan dinding. _Walls painting._ Setiap klub melukis salah satu dinding ruang klubnya dengan semenarik mungkin. Cat disediakan oleh sekolah. Yaitu tiga warna dasar di tambah warna hitam dan putih." Pengumuman dari wakil kepala sekolah pada upacara kali ini mendapat perhatian khusus dari siswa-siswa Kaijou.

"Lukisan nantinya akan dinilai dan diperlombakan. Enam lukisan terbaik akan dipilih dan diberi _rewards._ " Sambung sang guru.

Bising-bising antusias memenuhi lapangan. Kasamatsu sendiri juga berpikir kalau kegiatan ini pastinya akan menarik sekali tidak akan kalah dengan acara-acara olah raga yang biasa digelar saat _class meeting_ tahun-tahun sebelumnya _._ Sesekali menonjolkan rasa seni tak ada salahnya kan?

Setelah upacara selesai, Kasamatsu memberikan pengumuman agar anggota klub basket berkumpul di gym. Dalam waktu lima menit semua anggota sudah berkumpul.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian semua ketahui, _class meeting_ tahun ini mengadakan lomba melukis pada dinding." Kasamatsu mulai bicara dengan cukup lantang untuk menarik semua perhatian tim.

"Lomba diadakan lima hari, empat hari untuk melukis dan hari terakhir merupakan penilaian. Siapapun yang punya peralatan mengecat seperti kuas, roller, amplas, dan lainnya harap dijemput, sekolah hanya menyediakan dua kuas per klub. Dan yang punya kuas lukis dibawa juga. Kita akan memerlukannya untuk detail-detail halus. Oh, siapa yang punya terpal?"

"Saya," seorang anggota kelas sepuluh mengangkat tangan.

"Kalau begitu tolong dibawa, kita butuh supaya kalau turun hujan lukisannya tidak kebasahan," sahut Kasamatsu. Laki-laki itu sudah memikirkan semuanya sebelum mengumpulkan anggota. Bahkan dalam hal diluar basket pun dia masih menunjukkan aura kepemimpinan yang luar biasa.

"Baik." Jawab anak yang menunjuk tangan tadi. Kasamatsu mengangguk.

"Kita akan menggambar apa kapten?" tanya yang lain. Kasamatsu diam sebentar.

"Nakamura, kau yang mendesain lukisannya, kau lumayan jago soal desain grafis kan?"

Nakamura mengangguk. "Baik, nanti akan ku buat gambarnya." Kasamatsu mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Nah, tiga orang sekarang pergi meminta cat ke panitia di depan aula."

"Ha'i." Tiga orang pergi sesuai perintah Kasamatsu dan sebagian lainnya pergi untuk menjemput peralatan yang diperlukan. Nakamura mengeluarkan notes dan pensil gambar serta sekotak pensil warna berisi 36 warna. Pemuda itu terlihat berpikir sambil menggoreskan pensilnya pada kertas.

Kasamatsu mencoba mengecek kembali apa saja yang mereka butuhkan.

"Bagaimana kalau begini?" Nakamura menunjukkan gambar terakhir yang ia buat setelah tiga gambar sebelumnya dia sendiri tidak puas. Kasamatsu memperhatikan gambar yang telah jadi itu. Gambar sepasang tangan yang melakukan dunk, sebuah bola basket oranye cerah dan sebuah ring, Nakamura juga memberikan efek sehingga Kasamatsu merasa gambar itu seperti potongan adegan anime.

Kasamatsu mengangguk sebagai bentuk persetujuan. "Boleh, begitu sudah bagus."

Sepuluh menit kemudian anggota tim basket sudah lengkap kembali. Semuanya membawa peralatan yang mereka pikir dibutuhkan.

"Oi Kise, cepat!" seru Kasamatsu pada kouhainya yang satu itu.

Kise masih tetap konsen mengaduk tasnya saat menjawab, "Tunggu sebentar Senpai." Pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan dua kuas lukis berujung persegi dan tiga kuas bulat kecil.

Dia mendekat dan menyerahkan kuas-kuas. Setelah itu si Pirang mengeluarkan laptop putih miliknya dan speaker bercorak loreng. Hayakawa menyambut gembira kedua benda tersebut lalu menyalakan laptop dan menyambungkan dengan speaker. Seketika lagu Young Forever dari The Ready Set mengalun.

"Oke, pertama kita bersihkan dinding dulu lalu cat dengan warna putih sebagai dasar," intruksi Kasamatsu. Semua anggota mengangguk dan mulai bergerak untuk bekerja. Semua mengamplas bagian dinding agar mulus dan mengoles _plamur_ dengan _kape_ pada bagian dinding yang sudah retak-retak. Setelah semua tahap membersihkan dinding selesai yang makan waktu sampai lewat tengah hari, barulah setelah itu mereka memulai untuk mengecat warna dasar.

Cat tembok berwarna putih dituangkan ke bak cat. Menggunakan tiga roller untuk memoles tembok itu. Hari telah sore saat pekerjaan tahap dua itu selesai, kali ini Kasamatsu mengintruksikan untuk memasang terpal. Ujung-ujung terpal bewarna biru tersebut diikat dengan tali pada atap Gym lalu digulung agar tidak menghambat kerja.

Sedikit kesulitan saat memasang terpal tapi mereka berhasil memakaikannya dengan cukup rapi.

Langit sudah berwarna oranye, Kasamatsu memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan hari ini.

"Oke, cukup untuk hari ini, kita mulai melukis besok. Sekarang simpan semua peralatan ke dalam gym."

"Ha'i." Semua langsung bergerak untuk mengemas perlatan, membersihkannya dan mengemasinya untuk disimpan ke dalam gym.

"Senpai mau pulang bareng _ssu_?"

Kasamatsu yang sedang mengecek kondisi gym menoleh dan mendapati si Ace berdiri di belakangnya. Kasamatsu mengangguk menyetujui. "Oke," jawabnya pendek.

.

Kasamatsu tiba pertama hari berikutnya. Disusul Moriyama dan Kobori.

"Ohayou," sapa keduanya.

Kasamatsu yang sedang menunduk untuk mengambil kaleng cat mendongak. "Ohayou."

Sepuluh menit kemudian barulah tim mereka lengkap. Semua bergegas bekerja agar tidak mendapat omelan Kasamatsu.

Nakamura mengambil kapur warna biru dan mulai membuat garis-garis dasar sketsanya. Memberi tanda berupa bulatan dan silang sebagai tanda untuk tempat-tempat dimana perlu lekukan.

Untuk membuat bola basket, Kobori mengambil jangka besar yang ada di kelas. Jangka itu ujungnya di ikat di dengan kapur dan membuat lingkaran sesuai skala yang telah diperkirakan.

Kasamatsu, Kobori dan Kise membantu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan membuat sketsa itu. Tentu saja semua dibawah awasan Nakamura.

Akhirnya mereka mulai pada tahap yang telah ditunggu-tunggu. Mulai memberi warna. Mulai melukis. Sebagian membuat warna yang diperlukan dari tiga warna dasar yang ada. Mereka membuat berbagai gradasi dari komposisi yang berbeda-beda.

Dan terjadilah perang cat oleh para remaja laki-laki itu yang berakibat teriakan Kasamatsu agar menyuruh mereka serius. Pemuda berambut pendek tersebut menggerutu karena perintahnya tidak diindahkan, tidak marah-marah amat sih, hanya dongkol saja.

"Sudahlah Kasamatsu, biarkan saja, toh jarang-jarang mereka bersenang-senang kan?" sahut Moriyama sambil tertawa. Kobori mengangguk menyetujui masih sambil menggoreskan kuasnya.

"Jangan terlalu dibawa serius Senpai," ucap Kise. Pemuda pirang itu tau-tau saja sudah berdiri disamping Kasamatsu. "Nanti cepat tua lho," dengan gerakan cepat Kise mengoles warna biru cerah di pipi sang senpai.

Kasamatsu terkesiap dan sedetik kemudian, "Apa-apan kau ini?!" melayangkan tendangan yang tumben berhasil dihindari Kise sambil tertawa.

"Santai sedikit Senpai, tujuan _class meeting_ kan supaya kita relaks sedikit setelah ujian semester _ssu_ ," jari telunjuk Kise menyentil ujung hidung Kasamatsu, membekaskan cat merah berupa titik besar yang terlihat lucu di wajah Kasamatsu.

"Oi!" Kise tertawa menanggapi amukan sang senpai.

"Ini minumnya~" sahut Hayakawa yang membawa sekantung besar kaleng minuman dingin. Kise bersorak dan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur dari Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu menggerutu dan melanjutkan kerjaannya memberi warna pada gambar bola basket.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, minum dulu _ssu._ "

"Hm, nanti, letakkan saja disana," jawab Kasamatsu tanpa mengalihkan tatapan sedikitpun.

Sesuatu yang dingin terasa menempel di pipinya. Kasamatsu refleks menoleh. Kise menempelkan sekaleng jus jeruk di pipinya. "Minum dulu _ssu._ Nanti dehidrasi lho," sahutnya dengan senyum khas.

Kasamatsu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengambil kaleng yang disodorkan Kise. "Hm-mm, _Thanks_ ," gumamnya sembari membuka dan meminum jus jeruk tersebut.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore kurang sepuluh menit, Kasamatsu baru menyadarinya saat langit mulai berbias jingga. "Oh, sudah jam segini," gumam Kasamatsu. Keasyikan melukis, yang lain keasyikan main cat.

Kapten tim basket itu mengamati gambar yang masih kasar, sepertinya akan makan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya. _'Mungkin aku tinggal sampai malam saja untuk mencicil lukisannya.'_ Batin Kasamatsu.

"Wah, sudah jam segini!" seorang anak berseru dengan nada terkejut. "Senpai, aku mohon ijin pulang, aku tidak boleh pulang terlambat." Anak itu membungkukkan badan.

"Oke, kalian boleh pulang." Sahut Kasamatsu, dia tidak sekejam itu untuk menahan anggota timnya. "Nakamura, kau juga?" Kasamatsu mengalihkan pandangan pada Nakamura yang sedang berjongkok dengan wadah cat berwarna cokelat di tangan.

Nakamura menggeleng, "Tidak, masih banyak yang belum kuselesaikan gambarnya, detail ring nya saja belum jadi." Kasamatsu mengangguk.

Saat matahari tenggelam yang tersisa hanya enam orang. Penerangan bergantung sepenuhnya pada lampu di teras gym. Sementara Kasamatsu dan Nakamura asyik menggambar, Moriyama dan Hayakawa malah berebut untuk menyalakan musik, keduanya ingin menyetel lagu kesukaan masing-masing. Tapi entah kenapa Kobori yang memenangkan rebutan BGM itu.

Hasilnya lagu Love Like Woe dari The Ready Set menggema di udara malam.

" _I'm thinkin', baby, you and I are undeniable, But I'm findin' out love's are unrealiable, I'm givin' all I got to make you stay, or am I just a roadblock in your way?_ " Moriyama menyanyikan lagunya dengan semangat.

Kise mulai bernyanyi pada _reffrain._ Tak kalah semangat. " _Could I say no? She's got a love like woe, Girl's got a love like woe, I kinda feel like it don't make sense, because you're bringin' me in then you kickin' me out again._ "

Hayakawa menyambung dengan teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas. Mereka semua melompat-melompat sambil karaoke. Dan Kasamatsu menahan dirinya utuk tidak menyiram mereka dengan cat. Bayangan ini terlalu menggoda sayangnya.

"Makan yuk," Nakamura datang entah dari mana membawa plastik berisi ramen cup. Semuanya langsng bersorak. Menuangkan air panas dari termos untuk menyeduh ramen instan. Setelahnya mereka duduk melingkar sambil menyeruput mi. Makan mi panas di malam dingin begini memang paling enak.

.

Derajat matahari sudah terlalu condong utuk disebut siang. Pekerjaan mereka masih belum selesai. Satu per satu pamit untuk pulang sebentar ke rumah dan akan kembali malamnya. Kasamatsu tetap tinggal. Dia merasa bertangggung jawab sebagai kapten. Kise juga ikut tinggal.

"Senpai selalu serius dan bertanggung jawab bahkan pada hal yang sepele begini ya?" ujar Kise mulai membuka pembicaraan.

Kasamatsu yang sedang konsen memoleskan warna pada jaring ring—sampai merapatkan diri pada dinding. "Hum?"

"Senpai kalau lagi memimpin itu keren deh _ssu,_ " cengir Kise. Wajah Kasamatsu menghangat, tidak biasa dengan pujian. "Serius dan tegas."

"Kau saja yang terlalu tidak bisa serius." Kasamatsu memalingkan wajah pada lukisan kembali.

"Hidoii _ssu!_ "

"Ah!" seru mereka bersamaan saat merasakan setetes air dingin menyentuh tengkuk mereka, disusul puluhan tetes lainnya.

"Hujan _ssu!_ " jerit Kise. Kasamatsu menahan diri untuk balas meneriakinya, dia juga tahu kali, tidak perlu dikasih tahu lagi.

"Cepat turunkan terpalnya!" perintah Kasamatsu saat angin mulai bertiup. Mereka segera menarik kursi dan membuka ikatan terpal dan membiarkan terpal itu jatuh menjuntai menutupi dinding.

Hujan mulai lebat dan mereka dengan tergesa meraup cat dan kuas lalu lari memasuki gym. Terduduk di lantai dengan nafas terengah dan badan yang sedikit basah.

Kise melepas rompi yang dipakainya dan meninggalkan kemeja putih sekolah yang tetap kering. Melihat keadaan sekeliling dan menemukan bola yang berada tak jauh darinya memunculkan ide.

"Senpai, main basket yuk?" ajaknya semangat.

Kasamatsu mengangguk sekali. "Oke." Pemuda itu berdiri, mengacak rambutnya yang dibasahi tetesan hujan dan kemudian melepas kancing kemeja dengan cepat, meninggalkan kaus hitam _sleveless._ Saat ia mendongak menatap Kise, sebelah alis terangkat karena bingung dengan wajah Kise yang memerah.

 _Well, he just embrassed about what he thought before. You can say.. he think his senpai didn't wear anything under that uniform._

" _Let's start it._ "

.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya menonton saja? Ambil cat itu!" teriak Kasamatsu pada Kise.

Yang diteriaki memanyunkan bibir. "Aku tidak Cuma menonton Senpai! Aku sedang mencampur warna."

" _Whatever_ , berikan padaku warna yang lain," balasnya cuek.

"Ha'i, ha'i," gumam Kise menyodorkan wadah cat berwarna abu-abu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam tapi mereka berdua masih berada di sekolah. Sebenarnya gambar itu telah sepenuhnya terwarnai hanya saja Kasamatsu ingin memperhalus efek-efeknya, _finishing._ Dan Kise bersikeras menemaninya.

Kise meraup sebuah kuas persegi juga sekaleng kecil cat putih lalu berjongkok dan memberi warna putih di beberapa bagian, membersihkan cipratan cat kecil.

"Hei, Kise, kau tidak apa sampai larut begini belum pulang?" tanya Kasamatsu.

Kise mendongak dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa, kedua kakakku sedang sibuk juga saat ini jadi di apartemen sepi. Senpai sendiri? Apa tidak kena marah oleh orang tua Senpai?"

Kasamatsu memberikan atensinya lagi pada gambar. "Yah, mereka mengomeliku sih karena pulang terlambat walau sudah ku beritahu, tetap saja menurut mereka sudah terlalu larut."

"Heh~ kalau begitu seharusnya senpai tidak usah tinggal malam di sini, berikan saja pada yang tinggal sendiri, kan waktu pulang mereka bebas _ssu_ ," sahut Kise.

"Ini bukan hal yang perlu diambil seriusnya kan? Ini acara untuk senang-senang. Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik dari usahaku lagipula aku menikmatinya, kau sendiri juga tidak seharusnya masih di sini, kau itukan perlu energi untuk bekerja," balas Kasamatsu.

Kise menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Tidak mau _ssu,_ aku tidak setega itu meninggalkan Senpai sendiri malam-malam begini. Bagaimana kalau Senpai diculik hantu _ssu?_ " ucapnya dengan gaya yang mungkin berlebihan.

Kasamatsu tertawa rendah, "Dasar konyol."

.

Kasamatsu berjalan beriringan dengan Kise, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka saat Kasamatsu sudah merasa puas dengan hasilnya.

"Oh, larut juga ya," gumam Kasamatsu terkejut melihat jarum pada jam tangannya sendiri. Dua belas kurang.

Kise mengangguk. "Dan Senpai ingat besok hari apa?" tersenyum tipis.

Kasamatsu menoleh padanya dengan pandangan bingung. "Huh? Sabtu tentu saja."

Kise tertawa pelan. Merendahkan wajahnya, menunduk pada Kasamatsu.

Jam kota sayup-sayup terdengar berdentang dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Tepat tengah malam.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Senpai," bisiknya sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Kasamatsu.

Dan kemudian ngibrit secepat yang ia bisa ke stasiun yang berjarak kurang dari seratus meter.

Meninggalkan Kasamatsu yang masih diam mematung.

Bagaimanapun Kise tidak mau babak belur malam-malam begini.

.

Hari penilaian pun datang, tidak hanya para guru saja yang berkeliling menilai lukisan-lukisan yang dibuat oleh klub-klub, tapi semua siswa berkeliaran ke seluruh tempat untuk menikmati hasil karya-karya yang bagus, bahkan walau klub-klub olah raga sekalipun, menghasilkan lukisan yang keren.

Tengah hari semua siswa diminta berkumpul, pengumuman lukisan-lukisan terbaik akan diumumkan segera dan tentu saja pemberian hadiahnya.

Kasamatsu menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Hanya akan dipilih enam lukisan dari dua puluh lukisan yang ada. Saat satu per satu nama klub yang disebut, Kasamatsu makin mengecilkan harapannya. Saat akan mengumumkan klub yang terakhir Kassamatsu sudah menghibur dirinya sendiri, yang terpenting dia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin dan hasilnya tidak begitu mengecewakan.

"Yang terakhir, lukisan terbaik diraih oleh Klub Basket!"

Mata Kasamatsu membundar dan terdengar sorakan dari seluruh anggota timnya. Lambat kemudian sebuah senyum terbit di bibir Kasamatsu. Usahanya tidak sia-sia ternyata. Ah bukan, kerja keras tidak akan pernah mengecewakan.

.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, ayo ikut aku _ssu!_ " ujar Kise semangat menarik tangan Kasamatsu dengan cukup kuat sambil setengah berlari. Kasamatsu harus bersusah payah menyusulnya.

"Hei, hei! Kise!" ucap Kasamatsu kewalahan.

"Ayolah _ssu,_ ikut aku Senpai!"

Apanya yang ikut, dia diseret begini ya pasti ngikut saja. Kasamatsu menggerutu. Dasar Kouhai sialan!

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Kasamatsu heran pada anggota klubnya yang berdiri di depan lukisan mereka. Kise sudah berhenti menyeret-nyeretnya.

Shuut. Kain dari atas atap terjuntai saat Kobori dan Hayakawa melepaskan ikatany kain tersebut. Kain putih dengan tulisan, OtaOme Kapten!

Plok-plok. Confetti diletupkan oleh seluruh anggota. "Otanjoubi Omedetou!" sahut mereka serempak.

Kasamatsu tertegun. Perlahan tawa manis dilepaskannya.

.

 **Owari.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 _Yeah, right, the genre is Friendship. /grin. /laughed hysterically. I can't write a pure friendship story , so, like that, I keep make kiss scene. Beside, I love KiKasa so much._

Ngebuat fic ini dengan waktu mepet, aku rada males buat moles dan ngedit banyak-banyak, jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

Terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi, _class meeting_ dua tahun lalu. Setiap kelas membuat lukisan di dinding sekolah di sudut-sudut tertentu.

Terima kasih buat Hozuki-san yang udah ngasih ide pas kita _chatting_ dan aku nunjukin hasil karya waktu itu. Ugh, jadi pengen lagi nyoret-nyoret.

Pengennya buat percakapan Kasamatsu dan Kise itu lebih nge- _feel,_ tapi aku nggak bisa bikin ide dialog yang pas.

Selanjutnya mungkin bakalan nulis buat ultahnya Kagami. Kayaknya gagal jadi anak rajin...

Sudah lah. _Please give a review..._

 **Ai...**


End file.
